


[Podfic] Live as I have lived and love as I have loved

by sisi_rambles, tigriswolf



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Crossing Timelines, M/M, Mirror Universe, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2014-11-06
Packaged: 2018-02-24 08:01:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2574125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisi_rambles/pseuds/sisi_rambles, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/pseuds/tigriswolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Oh, shit," Tony says. "Please don't be a Winter Soldier."</p><p>Mirror!Steve's eyes go straight to him, face as blank as Robocop's. "Stark," he says calmly. "I know I killed you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Live as I have lived and love as I have loved

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Live as I have lived and love as I have loved](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2137821) by [tigriswolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/pseuds/tigriswolf). 



> I recorded the first chapter as soon as it was posted and didn't realize the author had continued it until much later. It stands alone pretty well though.

Length: 00:04:06

Right click to Save As: [mp3](http://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Marvelmovieverse/Live%20as%20I%20have%20lived%20and%20love%20as%20I%20have%20loved.mp3) (3.8 MB)  | [m4b](http://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Marvelmovieverse/Live%20as%20I%20have%20lived%20and%20love%20as%20I%20have%20loved.m4b) (1.8 MB) 

Streaming: 


End file.
